Snapshots
by Desastrus
Summary: Random scenes of the bladers' everyday lives described in 100 words. Rated T just in case. Drabble 18: Peace is so hard to come by...
1. Fever

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, and not me. Thank you.

* * *

Title: Fever  
Characters: Takao, Hiromi  
Pairings: TakaoxHiromi  
Genre: Humor(ish)  
Timeline: Years after G Rev

* * *

Takao stumbled to the dresser, digging through the drawer for a thermometer. He pulled out a slim object and held it up to his eye blearily.

It _was_ a thermometer, but it had a weird shape. And a big plus sign on its screen.

He squinted. What kind of thermometer was that? As he stared dazedly at the device, Hiromi came up behind him.

"Hiromi, what's this?"

"…A pregnancy test."

"Oh. It's not a thermometer then."

"Nope."

"Okay," Takao proceeded to return it to the drawer.

His wife's words registered.

"Eh? You're pregnant?"

Hiromi nodded.

Fever forgotten, Takao hugged her.

* * *

**AN:** Before anyone gets offended or anything, I am not implying that Takao is stupid etc- he's just disorientated from the fever. I got inspiration from a soap my grandma was watching, and the pregnancy test thing looked like a thermometer at first. Heh. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed the drabble! :D


	2. Stargazing

A big thank you to AquilaTempestas for reviewing the previous chapter. :D

* * *

Title: Stargazing  
Characters: Yuriy, Kai  
Pairings: None  
Genre: Friendship/General  
Timeline: Post G Rev

* * *

The Siberian wind blew, causing his bangs to flutter. Yuriy shivered slightly but instead of returning to the warmth of the house, he made himself comfortable on the rooftop, staring at the stars. To amuse himself, he tried to make out as many constellations he could. It was a hobby he had, since his Abbey days. Swiftly, only as a practiced eye could, he spotted Gemini and Andromeda. Just as he found Perseus, Kai emerged from below, his unbandaged eye unscrutable.

Wordlessly, he handed Yuriy a thick wool blanket.

"…Thanks."

Nodding, Kai went back inside, "Don't stay out too long."

* * *

AN: Some friendship fluff between these two, 'cause I love them to bits. Okay, it's not really fluffy, but it's the best I can do for now. ^^; -wishes that there were more freindship fics between these two-


	3. Bros Before Hoes

Title: Bros Before Hoes  
Characters: Giancarlo, Oliver, brief mention of Bianca  
Pairings: None  
Genre: Friendship/comfort  
Timeline: After G Rev

* * *

Giancarlo's cell phone rang.

"Ciao!" He greeted brightly, "Oh hi, Bianca!"

Oliver stiffened at the mention of the girl's name.

"You're in Paris too? What a wonderful coincidence! What, you want to meet up? Now?"

Oliver's heart sank. So much for spending the day with his best friend. Giancarlo's eyes met his. Oliver gave him a quick grin, hiding his disappointment, expecting him to cut their outing short any time now- he _never _turned down dates.

"Ah, I see. Too bad then. I'm afraid I can't meet you. I have plans with my best friend. Yeah, maybe next time. Ciao."

* * *

AN: Okay, so Yoko Fujioka requested an EnriquexOliver fic, but since I don't write yaoi, I wrote a friendshippy one instead. You know that feeling when friend cancels an outing/unable to hang out because of a bf/gf? Yeaaah, _that_ feeling. That's what Oli's feeling, haha. I suppose it can seem yaoi-ish if you squint. Hmm. Well, hope you liked it, Yoko! I know it's not much but I tried. D:

Oh yes, I'm not taking anymore requests for now cos exams are coming. -sigh- But worry not, this will still be updated regularly cos I wrote a few drabbles already. ^^ Thanks for reading and please review! They make my day. XD


	4. Fan Talk

Thanks to Ms. Controversy, AquilaTempestas and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

Title: Fan Talk  
Characters: Michael  
Pairings: None  
Genre: Humour  
Timeline: After G Rev

* * *

"I'm telling you, Michael Parker's-"

Upon hearing his name, Michael slowed his pace, listening curiously.

"-a jock! The baseball cap and jacket totally indicates major jock-ness!" A girl said.

"Nuh-uh!" Her friend disputed, "He's obviously emo! Look at his hair!" she retorted, refering to his bangs, which covered his right eye.

Then another girl laughed, " You guys are wrong! He's a brainiac. He, Kenny and Emily are practically pioneers of the heavy metal system!"

Michael blinked in disbelief. Of all his (wonderful) traits, they had to argue about his stereotype? Shaking his head, he walked away.

Fangirls are weird.

* * *

AN: Yet another random thought that popped in my head. LOL. Anyway, I just got back from seeing THE CLICK FIVE. ETHAN IS SO FREAKING CUTE. KYLE TOO! -ehem- Sorry. And please review!


	5. Maturity

Thanks goes to Yoko Fujioka and AquilaTempestas for reviewing the previous chapter. :D

* * *

Title: Maturity

Characters: Rai, Mao, a brief mention of Kiki

Pairings: None

Genre: Humor/Family

Timeline: Probably sometime during V-Force

* * *

Rai took a hearty bite of the vegetable dish his sister prepared, only to gag as a bitter taste exploded in his mouth. Frantically, he downed some tea. "What the heck is this, Mao?"

"Bittergourd."

"Bittergourd? You know I hate the stuff!"

She shrugged, "I thought that since Kiki could take it, you could too."

His eyes narrowed, "Meaning?"

"Meaning you're not mature yet."

"What?"

"Didn't Tao _laoshi_ tell you?"

Receiving a blank look, Mao elaborated, "'One is mature only when he is able to swallow bittergourd.' "

Lee was quiet as he thought. Finally he said, "Uh, more please?"

* * *

**AN:** Inspired by a conversation my friends and I had during lunch. XD Anyway, _laoshi _is teacher in Mandarin. –gets back to work-


	6. Trash

Thanks goes to AquilaTempestas for the review!

* * *

Title: Trash  
Characters: Takao, Hiromi  
Pairings: Microscopic TakaoxHiromi  
Genre: Humour  
Timeline: Post V-Force, just before G-Rev

* * *

"I can't believe you still read that trash!" Takao jeered, taking in the horoscope magazine in her hand. Hiromi scowled and pushed past him, hurrying to the privacy of the kitchen. Eagerly, she flipped to the article she had been _dying_ to read.

_Horoscope: Is yours and your crush's compatible?_

_It is imperative for a couple to have compatible horoscopes to ensure a happy, lasting relationship. This is due to the axis of Mars..._

Blahblahblah.

Hiromi skipped to the compatibility table, unconsciously checking hers against Takao's.

Her eyes bugged.

_Taurus/Libra: A match made in __**hell**__. Don't. Even. Think. About. It._

* * *

AN: Otherwise, how do you explain Hiromi's sudden disinterest in astrology in G-Rev? XD And btw I've no idea what their real horoscopes are so I just used the ones that popped in my mind.


	7. Analogy

Thanks goes to Yoko Fujioka for reviewing the last chapter! :D

* * *

Title: Analogy  
Characters: Takao, mentions of the rest of the Bladebreakers  
Pairings: None  
Genre: Humor/Friendship  
Timeline: Sometime during season one

* * *

"We're like a plate of rojak," Takao announced suddenly to his bewildered teammates, referring to the tasty dish they had while visiting Singapore, "Made up of completely different ingredients, yet we go so well together,

Maxie here is the fishcake, fun and friendly, an all around favourite,

Mr. Sourpuss Kai is the onions- I'm _sure_ no one needs any explanations,

Rei is the tofu, 'cause well, he's Chinese, and we all know that tofu originated from China,

Kyouju is the dough fritters, overlooked but oh so delicious,

And I, of course, am the _awesometastic_ sauce that holds us all together!"

* * *

AN: Yes, inspired by the plate of rojak sitting on the dining table just the other day. Rojak is kinda like salad and is usually made up of a mixture of most, if not all of the ingredients listed above, with additions/omissions. And in my humble opinion, the sauce is the best part of rojak, heheh, which explains why Takao assigned it to himself XD

Well, anyway, please review! Do tell me if the drabbles are getting boring etc XD;;. Oh, and _Eid Mubarak_ to any muslims out there!


	8. Fanmail

Thanks goes to these lovely people: CryMeOut, MsControversy (probably it's the same thing? XD cos rojak is an Indian food, lol), AquilaTempestas and Yoko Fujioka.

* * *

Title: Fanmail  
Character: Max  
Pairings: None  
Genre: General/Humour  
Timeline: After G Rev

* * *

"Good haul this month, Max-kun," Murasaki-san, the post office lady commented impressedly, "You must have done very well for the magazine photoshoot, ne?"

Max shrugged, rubbing at the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Maybe," he answered modestly, "Well, I'll be going now. Murasaki-san, arigatou!" He took his abnormally large sack of fanmail and left.

At home, he sorted out the mail.

Letters.

Micellaneous presents.

Candy.

He surveyed the piles- candy was the largest- and sighed.

He didn't get why his fans thought he was a hyper sweet-loving person. Didn't they know that too much sugar caused diabetes?

* * *

**AN:** Just a random thought that crossed my mind. I don't seem to remember Max being a candy lover in the show but tons of writers here portray him like that. I probably missed something when watching the show. XD Anyway, feel free to request (No yaoi/M-rated stuff please :P)! Or maybe leave a prompt in your review? A word, a short sentence, anything, cos I'm running low on ideas. ^_^;;


	9. Why?

Thank you AquilaTempestas and Darkened-Storm for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Why?  
Characters: Grandpa Granger  
Pairings: None  
Genre: Family  
Timeline: Post season 1

* * *

Kinomiya ojii-san looked outside the window, ignoring the newspaper in front of him (_Biovolt No More_, its headline read), watching as Takao laughed and waved his arms energetically around with a cheeky grin on his face.

A sense of grandfatherly pride and love filled him as he looked at his grown up grandson. It felt like only yesterday Takao was crying for his dead mother.

And he wondered how Souichirou Hiwatari could do such horrible things to his own family. Yes, grandsons _could _be infuriating sometimes, the elder Kinomiya mused, he should know- he had two, but still...

He wondered.

* * *

AN: About time Grandpa Granger gets some spotlight, lol. Anyone has any suggestions on what I should write next? :D


	10. Push

This tenth drabble is dedicated to AquilaTempestas to thank her for all the support she has given. Hope you like this one. :D I'd also like to thank TeenageDream92 for her review! Appreciate it lots. :D Oh, and sorry for omitting the period in your penname; they won't let me publish it otherwise.

* * *

Title: Push  
Characters: Daichi, Takao, Hiromi  
Pairings: TakaoxHiromi  
Genre: Humour  
Timeline: Post G Revolution, Christmas time

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned the dojo, skimming over the partying beybladers and finally landed on Takao and Hiromi.

Hiromi was giggling at some joke Takao was saying, hair falling over her eyes. Unconsciously, Takao leaned in and brushed them away, causing a blush to spread over her cheeks. Embarrassed by his move, Takao pulled back, fiddling his thumbs.

Daichi suppressed a groan. He was getting sick of this 'dance' the two were doing around each other. Nimbly, he climbed up a chair and plucked a sprig of mistletoe. He bounded over to them, holding it over their heads.

"Just kiss already!"

* * *

AN: Something Christmassy cos well, it's Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^


	11. Decision Making

Yoko Fujioka, Ms. Controversy and Artemis of Luna, thanks for reviewing! :D

* * *

Title: Decision Making  
Characters: Kai, Yuriy  
Pairings: -  
Genre: Humour  
Timeline: G Revolution

* * *

Aquamarine met crimson as Yuriy and Kai glared at one another resentfully.

The air between them crackled with electricity and almost imperceptibly, they nodded.

In unison, they brought their hands to their backs. To the casual observer (if there were any), it would appear that they were going to have a beybattle right there, in the supermarket.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They cried together.

Or not.

Rock.

Scissors.

"Hah!" Smirking, Yuriy grabbed the pack of Snickers. Kai rolled his eyes, cast one last look at the Mars bars and trudged after his captain who gleefully spent the last of their money.

* * *

AN: This was the result of boredom, lol.


	12. Triangle

A very big thank you to these people for reviewing!

Artemis of Luna-Yoko Fujioka-AquilaTempestas-chocolatexloverx16 :DDD

* * *

Title: Triangle

Characters: Rin, Makoto, Gou

Pairings: MakotoxRinxGou

Genre: Humour

* * *

"Again! LET IT RIP!"

They groaned at the twenty-third draw. After the fiftieth, they gave up.

Finally.

"Let's just ask her together," Makoto said tiredly. Gou nodded and they approached their best friend who was fiddling with her blade.

"We need to talk to you."

Rin frowned at the serious expressions on her friends' faces.

"Uh, okay, I'm all ears."

"Do you want to-," Makoto began.

"-go to the dance with-," Gou continued.

"-either of us?" They finished together.

Rin blinked, blushing furiously. She ducked her head before replying, "Sorry guys, but I already agreed to go with Blair Masefield."

* * *

AN: Blair Masefield is supposed to be Brooklyn's kid, just so you know XD For some reason, I can imagine Makoto and Gou crushing on Rin. -wonders if there are any fics on them-

And oh look! It's 1.1.11! XD

Oh oh, are there any characters you wanna see next? :D


	13. Overworked

Thank you chocolatexloverx16 and Artemis of Luna for reviewing! Also, thank you to the rest of you who faved/alerted/etc! :D

* * *

Title: Overworked

Characters: Takao, Kyouju, Hiromi, Dizzi

Pairings: none

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Timeline: Sometime during V-Force

* * *

"Ne, where's Kyouju?" Takao asked, looking around the room for his normally early friend, "he's late."

"He's been late all week," Hiromi commented with a worried frown, "I wonder what's up."

Takao shrugged, peering out the door. A few minutes later, the missing brainiac arrived.

"Morning guys. Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, stifling a loud yawn. There was a tired slump to his shoulders as he shuffled into the dojo.

"What happened to you, Kyouju?"

He sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping well these past few days. Dizzi's been so overworked that she's snoring at night and it's keeping me awake!"

* * *

AN: Lol, poor Kyouju XD. Anyway, I'll be taking a break from fanfiction for a while; my workload is lafkhvafscn right now, but are there any characters you wanna see next? :3 One last thing, I stumbled upon a Beyblade role-playing site on Tumblr (which I joined) but there's currently not many people so here I am, promoting XD. It'd be awesome if more people joined, so please? It's at itsbeyblade [dot] tumblr [dot] com. Lots of characters are still available like the Majestics, Saint Shields, Blitzkrieg Boys etc so please take a look!


	14. Otousan

Thank you chocolatexloverx16 and AquilaTempestas for reviewing the previous chapter! :D

* * *

Title: Otou-san

Characters: Kai, Gou

Pairings: None

Genre: Family/Comfort

Timeline: After G Rev

* * *

"UWAAAAA!"

Kai dashed to his son's room. He approached the crib, dread filling his stomach as he took in the tears running down Gou's cheeks. Awkwardly, he patted him, hoping that he'd fall back to sleep.

Gou cried harder instead.

At a loss of what to do, Kai stared at the red-faced three-month-old. His wife usually took care of such situations, but she was away, visiting family.

Thinking fast, Kai hesitantly scooped the baby up, holding him the way his wife did. Immediately, the cries ceased as Gou snuggled into his shoulder. Kai smiled softly as he kissed his forehead.

* * *

AN: I AM STILL ALIVE (still buried under a pile of work but whatever). I'll be back properly in a week plus. :D I wrote this ages ago though. Initially I wanted to turn it into a oneshot but I got lazy, heh but I hope you guys like it! Review please? ;3

And Aquila, I still haven't thought of a decent idea for Mystel so bear with me for a while. ^_^"


	15. Shopping

So many reviews for the last chapter XD Thanks TeenageDream92, Yoko Fujioka, Artemis of Luna, AquilaTempestas, sam-coline and 7anime7lover7! Hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

Title: Shopping

Characters: Mao, Julia

Pairings: None

Genre: Humor/General

Timeline: During G Rev, maybe?

* * *

Mao browsed through the rack of clothing. She picked out a blouse and held it against herself, appraising her appearance in the mirror. The light pink went perfectly with her skin, she noted and froze.

Pink.

The colour the girls forbade her to buy.

Ruefully, she took another blouse- green this time. It didn't go as well as the pink one did and clashed horribly with her hair. She sighed as she grabbed another blouse.

Ew.

This was gonna be a long day.

X

"So let's see what you bought," Julia said, peering into her shopping bags. She groaned, "pink again?"

* * *

AN: Poor Mao, bet it's hard to find clothes that don't clash with her hair, hahaha. Sorry for not updating for so long- was busy with school but the great news is that I'll be graduating this May! Woohoo~ XD I'll try my best to update other stories in the next few weeks. :D


	16. Tips

Whoa, do my eyes deceive me? Seventy reviews, seriously? You guys are the awesomest! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter: chocolatexloverx16, Ms Controversy, TeenageDream92, Nirianne, Yoko Fujioka and CryMeOut

Ms Controversy: Hmm, I think colours like creams, browns, light oranges (earthy colours I guess) suit me best. I tend to wear a lot of black though haha.

* * *

Title: Tips  
Characters: Raul, Julia, Rick  
Pairings: none  
Genre: Humour  
Timeline: G Rev

* * *

"You're pathetic," Rick sneered as Julia bounded away, after making Raul hold a million of her shopping bags.

"She's my sister, man," Raul muttered defensively.

"Still, she shouldn't treat you that way. Look, I'll give you pointers so you can be as tough as me. You need to be a man, Raul.

First, tie up your hair; you look girly like that.

Second, no frilly crap- Wear manlier stuff, like," Rick gestured proudly at his clothes.

"Third-"

"I bet he'll say 'carry a boombox' next," Julia said snidely, giving Raul more bags. "Don't you listen to him, Raul, OR ELSE!"

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Writers' block is evil. Why, oh why must it come when I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO? URG. -pulls at hair-


	17. Stop that Thief!

Thank you AquilaTempestas, Nirianne and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Stop that thief!  
Characters: Mystel, Rai, Kiki  
Pairings: -  
Genre: Humor  
Timeline: G Rev

* * *

"Hey you! Stop stealing our food!" Rai lunged at Mystel who chuckled and leaped to a tree branch. Galeon sliced through the air, slicing the branch. Mystel did a series of flips and landed on the grass.

"I got him, I got him!" Kiki yelled, running forward, a can in hand. He pressed the nozzle, spraying Mystel's face with some sort of fluid. "Direct hit!"

Mystel choked and coughed, "what the hell is that?"

"Bug spray," Kiki said, brandishing the can.

"I'm not a bug!"

"Sure you are. Don't you always say 'float like a butterfly, sting like a bee'?"

* * *

AN: This chapter is for AquilaTempestas who requested for something with Mystel in it. Hope you like it, even though my sense of humour is kinda, well, odd. XD The next drabble will be a sequel (sort of) of this. Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Tea Time

Thanks for reviewing AquilaTempestas, Nirianne, Yoko Fujioka, Mademoiselle le Chat, chocolatexloverx16!

* * *

Title: Tea Time  
Characters: Ralk  
Pairings: -  
Genre: General  
Timeline: Season 1

* * *

Ralf brought the teacup to his face, breathing in the wonderful aroma of chamomile tea before taking a sip. He sighed contentedly and leaned into his armchair. It was Friday and after an extraordinarily tiresome week, all he wanted to do was to relax and enjoy some alone time. He stared out the bay window, thinking of how to spend the weekend. He would read, he decided, thinking of the untouched National Geographic on his desk.

Suddenly the door slammed open and three very familiar voices greeted him; two of which were arguing.

There goes my weekend, he thought wryly.

* * *

AN: Long time no see, huh? Writer's block sucks. Can't seem to write anything decent anymore. –cries-


End file.
